Kingdom Hearts: The Memories of Life
by kitty1872
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Ren's life (no fluff). Takes place during the events of Kingdom Hearts:BBS to KH3D: dream drop distance. She will meet some of the KH crew. and yes she is an OC. sorry, this summary sucks. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I ****do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Kingdom Hearts: The Memories of Life

Name: Hoshi

Birthday: April 26

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 18

Family: Cali (mother) (dead), Trystan (father), (death is unknown, and was a former keyblade wielder), Ren (twin sister)

Info: Is not a Keyblade wielder like her father or twin sister. She something's preferred fighting with her bare hands, having been taught martial arts at the dojo owned by Tifa's father. But carry a katana with her when she doesn't need to fight with her hands. She always the one to watch over others, she often keeps her older sister out of trouble. She can be very charming personality and polite manners. She trusts only those close to her, and is often wary of strangers or people that she hasn't known for a long time. However, she is a very polite person in general and can be friendly even if she doesn't wish to be. While she doesn't always show it, she has a fun side in which he likes to playfully tease and joke around. Due to her responsible nature, she refrains from passing the line between responsible and reckless, and doesn't try to even toe the line if possible. This causes her to miss out on a lot of experiences, both good and bad

Name: Ren

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Birthday: April 26

Age: 18

Family: Cali (mother) (dead in fire), Trystan (father) (death is unknown, and was a former keyblade wielder), Hoshi (twin sister)

Is a keyblade wielder Master. Keyblade is name Starry Night. She isn't keyblade Master.

History: She was born in Radiant Garden, before the Heartless destroyed it about 10 years ago. She and her little twin sister were send to live with her father's old master, Master Ume (when he was training to become a Keyblade Master) and her two young apprentices (Hinata, and Kuon). Her mentor was Master Ume but when she died when Ren was 13. Kuon (one of the first ofUme's apprentices to become a Keyblade Master) begins train her as to become a Keyblade Master and to become a better keyblade wielder and hopefully a better person too.

She is a bit tomboyish compare to her other teammate/friend, Hinata. She is known to be extremely stubborn and aggressive. She makes both friends and enemies easily, and she tends to be a lot of trouble for both. She frequently holds grudges against people, and is not so easily swayed to forgive. She also has a tendency to be rude and ignorant, and she is easily angered when confused and uninformed. She frequently uses sarcasm. She sometimes rushes into situations without thinking, and gets into constant trouble because of it. She is also very curious person.

In battle, she changes into a calculative and cunning adversary, often toying with her opponents before catching them off guard and taking them down. She'll jump in without question if someone she cares about is involved.

Her favorite world is the Land of Dragons.

She is very protective of her little sister.

Fears: destruction of everything, loss of sister, fire

**Kingdom Hearts: The Memories of Life**- Prologue: Life As I know It

_"Each star is supposedly a heart"_

For the 18 years that I have lived so far, a lot has happened. Just to tell you right off the bat that life is not all bunnies and sunshine. What life is really like is a mixture of sad to happy moments of one's life. I have eighteen years worth of memories in my head that is a have both happy and even dark memories. I will always have those memories until the day I take my last breath and go into an endless waking sleep ( in other words_Death_). I have not idea when I am going to died and how but I hope it's not anytime soon. It not that I am afaid of death right now but it just that there is a a powerful storm coming my way and I want to be by my sister and my friends when it happens. All I know is that I am part of something really big and that I need to play my part in it. Even if it may be a small part. I want to protect the people (that are still alive ) that I love and to protect the places that means a lot to me. Also I do not want to fail as a keyblade weilder and most importantly, as a friend. I am a little surprise that my friendship with my friends is still there even after what happen a few years back. But yet most of me isn't surprise at all. Friends stick together no matter what happen to each other. Anyways back to what I was saying earlier, the man behind this huge powerful "storm" that is coming is known as Master Xehanort. Now this guy have bad news written all over him. Only met him only a few times when I was little and that is when Master Ume was still alive. Never liked him back than, definitely not now, or ever. I guess you can say that it was becuse of my father that I am here today...

**So what do you guys think so far? I know that i am working on another stories at the moment right now but I this on my mind for so long I just want to put it down to see what I can go with this. This is basically a fanfic about Ren "life" and how she mets/get along with the KH cast.**

**~Midnight**


	2. Author

I want to apologizes for my very lack of updating. I've been busy for the past month due to keeping up with college, and work (yes I finally got a job n.n ), and my lazyness, and whatnot. I have been writing off and on, so I guess tht is so what of a good thing n.n. Just want to thanks you guys for the support and inertest in "The Memories of Life" The first 'one-shot' will be out soon.

Feel free to private message me about anything on your mind too. I love to hear what you think. I will keep you guys updated. As if anyone want to I do need a Beta reader for this 'story'

That all

PO

Midnight


End file.
